


Hanbrough Kisses

by Flame0515



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author projecting onto Bill Denbrough, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix It Fic, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, So many cliches, cliches, kind of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: Mike and Bill have loved each other for many, many years. It's time they got a happy ending.OrMike and Bill kiss a lot, act really soft, and experience so many cliches
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hanbrough Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during a Zoom class instead of paying attention and it took me all day to finish it. Also if Bill seems out of character it's because I was totally projecting. By the way, this is my first time writing Bill when he was a kid and I had no clue how to write for a stutter so forgive me. Anyway, feedback appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Bill often visited Mike on the farm. He told himself it was just because he needed to get out of the house. And that was mostly true. But he liked spending time with Mike and soon enough he was spending more time at the farm than he was spending in his own home. Mike’s grandparents were kind. They always made him feel at home when he visited. If they noticed his odd comings and goings they didn’t say anything. Sometimes, if he had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep or was upset in any way, Bill would bike to Mike’s and tap on his window until he came to open it and then he would climb in and Mike would comfort him. Soon, Bill found himself drawing Mike like he once drew Beverly. It scared him once he realized it and he wasn’t sure what to do with the information other than ignore it and hope it went away.

Bill woke up one night from a nightmare that haunted him. In his dream- Mike had died. And so he did the only sensible thing his sleep deprived mind could come up with. He booked it to the farm. When the window opened Mike greeted him with a warm smile. Something he always did no matter why Bill was there. Bill pulled himself into the room as quietly as possible and they sat on Mike’s bed. 

“What happened?” Mike had asked him and Bill broke down. He was shaky, crying mess and Mike held him in one of his classic hugs that always made him feel better. 

Once he calmed down a bit he spoke. “I huh-had a nightmare” Mike nodded and held his hand. Bill didn’t mind. “You got h-hurt” Mike looked at him, concern evident in his eyes. “And I c-can’t lose y-you Mikey.” Tears ran down Bill's face.

“Hey.” Mike whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.” Bill finally looked up at him. Mike had a soft look on his face that Bill knew was reserved for only him. Bill very quickly placed a kiss on Mike’s lips before pulling away fast and beginning to panic. “I’m suh-so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Mike was quiet but he had the biggest smile on his face and that was reassurance enough.

They didn’t talk about it.

A few weeks later it was just the two of them in the clubhouse. Despite both Ben and Bev having left Derry not too long ago the remainder of the Losers still used the clubhouse. But today it was just Mike and Bill. They had been talking, goofing off, when Mike asked “Do you still draw?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you could show me your drawings sometime?” Bill froze. How was he supposed to show Mike any of his drawings when lately, they were all of him? “I mean, m-maybe.”

“Don’t worry about it Big Bill” Mike smiled

Rationally, he knew Mike didn’t really mind one way or another but Bill felt bad about it and then again nothing had been rational for a long time. “W-wait.” He went to grab his sketchbook from his backpack and of course, didn’t notice the piece of paper that fell out of it as he began searching for a suitable drawing. Mike grabbed the paper off the ground. It was a drawing of him. A really good drawing of him at that. That particular softness returned to his face. “You’re really talented Bill.”

Bill looked up and saw the drawing “O-oh shit, I’m suh-sorry.” 

“It’s okay Bill, it really is.” Mike smiled and Bill shut up. After a moment of Mike looking at the drawing he turned to face Bill but didn’t make eye contact. “Can I maybe.. Kiss you?” Bill startled but nodded wordlessly and they shared a soft kiss.

They never called it anything but they knew they were dating. They held hands and made out and cuddled and kissed and Bill stole Mike’s jacket way too many times. They were together well into their teenage years and watched all their friends slowly leave Derry and forget about them. Soon it was Bill’s turn to leave. If Mike was scared of being forgotten he never voiced to Bill. Bill though, was terrified of forgetting Mike.

The day he was meant to leave he raced to the farm to say goodbye. They were both teary-eyed and sniffling. “I don’t wanna leave you Muh-Mike.”

“I know.”

“I’m g-gonna miss you so much.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” 

“How are you so c-calm about this?” Bill finally asked, pulling away from the hug.

“Because this isn’t goodbye” Mike answered “It’s just, see you later.” Bill thought about that momentarily before nodding. They shared a kiss. This time it was sad.

The next time they kissed was twenty-seven years later.

They had just defeated It for the final time and were overjoyed. Bill reached for Mike and cupped his face and finally kissed him. It was like the light was returned to their lives and they knew it was the start of their next chapter. But first they had to get out of there. Rather than pull Richie out, kicking and screaming, they opted to instead carry Eddie’s possibly lifeless body out with them. 

But Eddie wasn’t dead. Extremely close? Yes. But he wasn’t dead. The Losers raced to the hospital and waited anxiously through Eddie’s surgery. While they waited though, Beverly kept getting calls from an unknown number. Upon finally picking it up she learned that it was Patty, Stan’s wife. She informed them that Stan wasn’t actually dead. He had been in a coma that he likely wasn’t going to wake up from. Patty said that she didn’t want to give them false hope. But somehow, an hour ago, Stan had woken with a start.

The Losers were beyond happy and when a doctor came out to tell them that Eddie had survived the surgery and was going to be okay, relief flooded over them and they knew that it was gonna be okay. Nothing compared to the elation they felt that day. Mike squeezed Bill’s hand and gave him a tired smile full of that signature softness.

This was where they were meant to be.

Two years later Mike and Bill got married. They were actually the last of the group to do so.In the past two years they had traveled the world and finally settled down in Florida. One day, Bill found Mike in their study. He was gazing out the window, the book on his lap long forgotten and a dopey smile on his face.

“Mikey? Whatcha doing?” Bill asked, sitting in the chair next to him. 

“Just thinking..” Mike trailed off, still lost in thought.

“About?”

“Everything.” Mike shrugged and kissed Bill’s hand.

“You’re being real vague darling”

“I’m just happy.” Mike gave a contented sigh and he looked around the room. “I never thought that I’d actually get this.”

“Get what?” 

“A happy ending.”

Bill smiled, placed a kiss on Mike’s cheek, and rested his head on Mike’s shoulder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I get it, I get it! You guys hate my endings.” Bill said as soon as the topic of his writing came up. 

“I always liked the endings.” Mike offered.

“That’s ‘cause you’re whipped Mike!” Richie shouted from across the table. 

Beverly snorted “You’re one to talk” Eddie was pretty much in Richie’s lap. Richie laughed, “You got me there Mrs.Marsh!”

“You know Bill, I thought your last ending was pretty good.” Stan jumped in. “Really?” Bill deadpanned, not believing a word of it.

“Actually I liked it too.” Eddie added.

“Even I liked it” Patty spoke up “And I usually hate your endings” and that made everyone laugh.

It was New Year’s Eve and the Loser’s Club was partying it up (if you could even call it that) in Stan and Patty’s home. They were having a good time.

As the new year drew closer Bill became thoughtful. His latest book had been his first book of his that had a happy ending. He expected it to be hard to write but it actually came to him pretty easily. The books before it had been incredibly sad . So what? Not everyone got a happy ending, it just wasn’t realistic.

But after he returned from defeating It, his thought process had changed. Look at where he was! He was surrounded by his best friends, he was married to the love of his life, he had seen the world and settled down and put his demons to rest. He was so, so very happy. 

The clock struck midnight and he and Mike shared a slow and loving kiss. The rest of their friends doing the same, before they all erupted in cheers. This was all he ever wanted.

This was his happy ending.


End file.
